


The Legend Of Fire & Lightning

by LeyenarTheAvenger



Series: The Phoenix & The Thunderbird [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adultery, All Roads Lead to Spirk, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Amanda Grayson Lives, Bisexual James T. Kirk, Bottom James T. Kirk, Cheating, Commanding Officer/Subordinate, Compulsory Heterosexuality, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dadmiral Christopher Pike, Demora has a twin brother, Electricity, Female Characters, Fire Powers, Gay Spock (Star Trek), Gen, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I named him Nanashi, Implied Sexual Content, James T. Kirk Loves Spock, Kid Fic, Klingon, Love Triangles, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Mysterious Force, Nyota Uhura Bashing, Please Don't Kill Me, Possessive James T. Kirk, Possessive Spock (Star Trek), Protective James T. Kirk, Protective Spock (Star Trek), Red String of Fate, Reincarnation, Spock Loves James T. Kirk, Spock is gay, T'hy'la, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Top Spock, Twu Wuv, Vulcan Bond, Vulcan is Not Destroyed, Why Did I Write This?, Xenophilia, and I'm saddling him up with Joanna, and Saavik, and also for Nero and Ayel, and i'm putting both her and joanna aboard, because of Joanna, even evil can love, eventual Scotty/Enterprise, for Kirk, for Spock, i wonder what those chulu shippers think of ben, now go away, one-sided Cupcake/Uhura, one-sided Kirk/Enterprise, spirk, spirrrkrkrkrkrkrk, spppppiiirrrrk - Freeform, that goes for Kirk and Spock, that's what spuhura is all about, yes - Freeform, yes saavik is a kid in this, ❤
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeyenarTheAvenger/pseuds/LeyenarTheAvenger
Summary: James T. Kirk and Spock could never seem to get along. Kirk tried his best to crack that cold exterior but eventually realized that it's impossible, and he learns that the hard way. But through tough trials and tribulations, Spock and Kirk's bond comes to a pass.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, Ayel/Nero (Star Trek), Ben Sulu/Hikaru Sulu, Carol Marcus/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Gaila/Keenser (Star Trek), George Kirk/Christopher Pike, Hendorff | Cupcake/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk & Christopher Pike, James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk Prime/Spock Prime, James T. Kirk/Spock, James T. Kirk/USS Enterprise, Joanna McCoy/Original Male Character, Michael Burnham/Ash Tyler | Voq, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/USS Enterprise, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Pavel Chekov/Hikaru Sulu, Peter Kirk/Demora Sulu, Spock/Nyota Uhura
Series: The Phoenix & The Thunderbird [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Spirk:Origin

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:I don't own Star Trek, no matter how much I wish I did. If I did, then Spirk, McCarol, Uhotty and Vengeance/Khan would be canon, with Spock and Khan yelling at each other on the loss of their respective partners as they fight then ending up ugly crying on each other's shoulders until Uhura beams down and says the magic word.

_Our story began at Qingqing City in China, with the news that a bio-luminescent baby was born! After that, exceptional individuals began popping up all over the world. The cause was unclear. At that moment, humanity also established their first contact with an alien race known as Vulcans. Subsequently, the Vulcans offered their technological guidance to humans, but were sometimes criticized on Earth for holding back their development. Nevertheless, with the help of their new allies and newly developed powers, humanity continued to prosper. Time passed, and the exceptional became the norm. Fantasy became reality, and more alien races were introduced, such as the Klingons, the Andorians, the Betazoids, and the Trill. Eventually, the United Federation Of Planets centered around Earth was established, and Starfleet was founded. Good news flowed in from every corner of the galaxy, and the bond between the humans and Vulcans was finally cemented when the esteemed Pro Hero Electoplant and the Vulcan ambassador S'chn T'gai Sarek fell in love and eventually got married. A week after the wedding of the century, Electoplant's best friend Winona Ross also married her boyfriend George Kirk, a high-ranking Starfleet officer._

_This is the story of their respective sons, James Tiberius Kirk and S'chn T'gai Spock, the Phoenix and Thunderbird of Starfleet._

* * *

Sheets of crimson flame writhed over the fire-blackened walls, enough to make a grown man tremble in terror—which was exactly what Winona Kirk's new husband was doing. Yes, as y'all might already know, George Kirk died a noble death while leading the USS Kelvin as acting captain. He had to deal with a Romulan ship from the future, and the results were disastrous.

"And don't you ever speak ill of my dad again!" declared a young Jim Kirk, somehow unharmed by all the heat and flames. And, alas, all his stepdad had was abnormally sharp nails, which was his quirk—not very useful, wasn't it? That day, James Tiberius Kirk fully mastered his quirk, Hellflame and also struck fear into the feeble heart of his abusive stepfather. As a means to celebrate, he took that old Corvette out for a ride—and his stepdad, the car's real owner, couldn't do anything about it. The following days were a blast; nobody to order him around. He was free to do whatever he pleased—woo ladies, pick bar fights(which he always won 'cuz he had such an awesome quirk), anything he wanted. And nothing ever stopped him since he could literally play with fire. Ain't that a blast?

_Don't Stop Me Now-Queen_

_Tonight,_

_I'm gonna have myself a real good time,_

_I feel alive,_

_And the world, I'll turn it inside out,_

_Yeah!_

_I'm floating around in ecstasy,_

_So don't stop me now, don't stop me,_

_'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time..._

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky,_

_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity,_

_I'm a racing car passing by,_

_Like Lady Godiva,_

_I'm gonna go, go, go,_

_There's no stopping me,_

_I'm burning through the sky,_

_Yeah!_

_Two hundred degrees,_

_That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit,_

_I'm traveling at the speed of light,_

_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!_

_Don't stop me now,_

_I'm having such a good time,_

_I'm having a ball,_

_Don't stop me now,_

_If you wanna have a good time,_

_Just give me a call,_

_Don't stop me now,_

_'Cause I'm having a good time,_

_Don't stop me now,_

_Yes, I'm having a good time,_

_I don't want to stop at all, yeah!_

_I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars,_

_On a collision course,_

_I am a satellite,_

_I'm out of control,_

_I am a sex machine ready to reload,_

_Like an atom bomb about to, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, explode,_

_I'm burning through the sky,_

_Yeah!_

_Two hundred degrees,_

_That's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit,_

_I'm traveling at the speed of light,_

_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!_

_Don't stop me!_

_Don't stop me!_

_Don't stop me!_

_Hey, hey, hey!_

_Don't stop me!_

_Don't stop me!_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_I like it!_

_Don't stop me!_

_Don't stop me!_

_Have a good time, good time!_

_Don't stop me!_

_Don't stop me!_

_Ooh, ooh, alright!_

_Ooh, I'm burning through the sky,_

_Yeah!_

_Two hundred degrees,_

_That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit,_

_I'm traveling at the speed of light,_

_I wanna make a supersonic man out of you!_

_Don't stop me now,_

_I'm having such a good time,_

_I'm having a ball,_

_Don't stop me now,_

_If you wanna have a good time,_

_(Alright)_

_Just give me a call,_

_Don't stop me now,_

_'Cause I'm having a good time,_

_Don't stop me now,_

_Yes, I'm having a good time,_

_I don't wanna stop at all!_

* * *

Meanwhile, on Planet Vulcan, young prodigies were busy studying. Out of all the children, S'chn T'gai Spock was the brightest of them all. Not only because of his amazing intellect, but also 'cause of something he carried with him since birth. He had both Vulcan telepathy and an electricity quirk he inherited from his mother; both powers grew stronger as the years passed by. Although Spock resented and dreaded his quirk at the first few years after it manifested, who could've known it would come in handy when dealing with bullies? Take this particular situation for example, when class is finished, the lessons are over, and the kayfabe wall comes down...

"Spock!" called an older kid, obviously a full-blooded Vulcan, intent on picking on the quirky individual _again_.

"I presume you've prepared new insults for today." Spock said calmly.

"Affirmative." replied the older kid.

"This is your 35th attempt to elicit an emotional response from me." said Spock.

Another kid joined in. "You're neither human nor Vulcan and therefore have no place in this universe."

"Look at his human eyes. They look sad, don't they?" added a third kid.

"Perhaps an emotional response requires physical stimuli." taunted the second kid and shoved Spock before saying "He's a traitor, you know, your father. For marrying her, that human whore."

And with that, Spock _snapped._ Bright blue sparks flew off his fingertips, electrocuting the second kid.

_~cue My Enemy by Hans Zimmer~_

The other two kids gasped in horror as they saw what happened to the second kid. A giant sphere of energy started growing around Spock—it was like his body knew exactly what to do.

"Monster!" cried the first kid. "He's a monster!"

Spock glared at the two, and declared "What are you two scared of? Oh, perhaps you haven't seen a quirk...well, now you have. It's a special ability belonging to humans, you're just jealous that you don't have it. Now _mark my words,_ my mother isn't a whore. She's a hero, get it? She's a _hero!_ "

The kids nodded, out of words to say. Then they picked up the electrocuted kid and high-tailed out of the place as soon as possible.

_An Unspecified Amount Of Time Later_

Amanda Grayson, formerly known as the Pro Hero Electoplant, was standing face-to-face with her now grown-up son. "There's no need to be anxious. You'll do fine." she told him. "After all, you're the son of Electoplant, is it not true?"

"I am hardly anxious, mother. And fine has variable definitions. Fine is unacceptable." said an adult Spock. "May I ask a personal query?"

Amanda smiled. "OK."

"Should I choose to complete the Vulcan discipline of Kolinahr, and purge all emotion, I trust, you will not feel it reflects judgment upon you."

"Oh, Spock. As always, whatever you choose to be, you will have a proud mother. And wherever you are, always remember to do good because it's not all for one, it's one for all."

Some time later, Spock was standing in front of the Vulcan council. "You have surpassed the expectations of your instructors. Your final record is flawless. With one exception, I see that you have applied to Starfleet as well." said the minister.

"It was logical to cultivate multiple options." replied the quirky individual.

"Logical but unnecessary. You're hereby accepted to the Vulcan Science Academy. It is truly remarkable, Spock, that you have achieved so much, despite your disadvantage. All rise!" the minister called out.

"If you would clarify, Minister...to what disadvantage are you referring?"

"Your human heritage."

Upon hearing this, Spock's eyes seemed to glow bright blue for a second, but soon returned to its normal brown color as he said "Council, Ministers, I must decline."

"No Vulcan has ever declined admission to this academy." said the minister, surprised.

"Then, as I am half-human, your record remains untarnished." Spock replied.

Sarek, who was also part of the council, was equally shocked. "Spock. You have made a commitment to honor the Vulcan way." he told his son.

"Why did you come before this council today? Was it to satisfy your emotional need to rebel?" asked the minister.

"The only emotion I wish to convey is gratitude. Thank you, Ministers, for your consideration. Live long and prosper." said Spock as he raised a hand in the ta'al, and sent a genuine smile his father's way. He then confidently strode out of the chamber, imagining his mother in her hero costume—how radiant she must have been back then! From what he'd heard, his mother had saved his father from a gang of armed thugs, and it had been love at first sight. Now they were a married couple. He wondered if the same thing would ever occur to him, although he thought it was highly illogical.

Unbeknownst to him, lightyears away, a young man who went by the name of James T. Kirk was thinking the same thing as well. Yes, Kirk was truly an amazing person, the type of man you'd easily fall for, but the one thing he lacked was true love. He would fill the emptiness by bedding random girls, but sometimes, it wasn't enough.

Little did any of them know, their fates were soon to be intertwined and they would find each other thanks to a third-rate villain, an unbeatable test, and the very same Romulan that killed George Kirk...

_I can feel it,_

_The lightning that sparks within your eyes,_

_But your paralyzing grasp over my throat,_

_Will never contain my flame._

_As the passion rises within my being,_

_You feel an overwhelming sensation that you're not seeing,_

_The hottest of hot, the brightest of stars,_

_Together we alone will take what is ours._

_Sparks and flames engulf the stage,_

_As the storm rises so does the inferno,_

_All I can fathom is this passion or lust,_

_As we continue turning everything around us into dust._

_Your words electrify my mind,_

_As my heat starts to crawl its way inside,_

_A war zone fought on two ends,_

_Breaking apart from where it all begins._

_Thunderous roars and blazing cries,_

_Fill the room with endless ties._

_Will we ever finish, will we ever learn?_

_When true love shows it's trust that's earned._

_I can't tell you how many times my flames cooled,_

_Or how many times you've been grounded,_

_But I do know one thing,_

_When the sparks fly, prepare to be ignited._


	2. Iron Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James T. Kirk the womanizer finds true love in the form he least expected.

**_For I know the thoughts that I think toward you, saith the Lord, thoughts of peace, and not of evil, to give you an expected end._ **

The human heart. It is a weak, yet strong part of the body. It keeps humans alive, functioning, both physically and mentally.

Yet, it can also be easily manipulated. Even if one does not have a heart, if they have a strong resolve and will, they can survive without a heart.

But, manipulation isn't the only thing to destroy a heart. It can easily succumb to powerful feelings of false hope and utter despair. Things that live inside humans, devour them from the inside out, turn them into monsters of pure evil.

Hope is the only thing to keep a human from falling forever into darkness. The light inside, even the smallest glimmer, can hold a heart steady.

Such a curious thing, the human heart...

* * *

_190 Years Ago_

Two women stood on a slanted rooftop, the wind whipping their clothes and hair. One had long, straight black hair while the other had short, messy blonde hair. They were a duo of vigilantes, fighting side-by-side against the evils of the world.

"We should get hitched." the blonde woman told the black-haired woman. "It's now or never."

The black-haired woman was surprised at this statement.

"How? We don't have anyone to do it, we don't have formal wear, or rings. We don't even have rings, Rachel." the black-haired woman began on, but had to admit she wanted to get hitched to the girl in front of her more than anything.

"Oh, Himeko...don't worry about that. For that, our powers will suffice." said the blonde woman, now identified as "Rachel". Bright blue flames crept up her arms, lighting up the darkness surrounding them.

The black-haired woman, now identified as "Himeko", could feel her companion was being serious with this entire thing. Golden lightning began to crackle and fizz from her hands. "I, Himeko Kusanagi, take thee, Rachel Lockwood, to be my partner for life." she recited.

"I, Rachel Lockwood, take thee, Himeko Kusanagi, to be my partner for life." Rachel returned.

They then exchanged several blows, their first dance as civil partners. It was meant to mirror their first meeting, when Himeko had found Rachel trespassing into her lair. "You may now kiss her." whispered Rachel as they ended the mock-battle, and they shared a tender, loving kiss. They were both thankful that they had this moment, knowing full well that tomorrow, they would die.

Tomorrow would be their last stand, and they knew this all-too-well.

* * *

_Now_

It was a normal night in the Riverside Shipyard Bar in Iowa. "Hi. I'd like a Klavnian fire tea, uhh...three Budweiser classics, two Cardassian sunrises, and a..." began a female customer.

"Try the Slusho, it's good." said the bartender.

"The Slusho mix, thank you." the female customer replied.

"That's a lot of drinks for one woman." said Kirk, now all grown up. He was sitting next to her.

"And a shot of Jack straight up." added the female customer, determined.

"Make that two, shots on me." Kirk declared.

"Her shot's on her." said the female customer, then turned to Kirk and said "Thanks but no thanks."

Frustrated, Kirk asked "Do you at least want to know my name before you completely reject me?"

"I'm fine without it." replied the female customer.

"You are fine without it. It's Jim, Jim Kirk. If you don't tell me your name, I'm gonna have to make one up." said Kirk.

"It's Uhura." said the female customer.

"Uhura, no way. That's the name I was gonna make up for ya. Uhura what?" asked a surprised Kirk.

"Just Uhura."

"They don't have last names on your world?"

"Uhura is my last name."

"Well then, they don't have first names on your world?" said Kirk before he got up and got closer to the woman, now identified as "Uhura". "So, you're a cadet, you're studying... what's your focus?"

"Xenolinguistics. You have no idea what that means." replied Uhura.

"The study of alien languages, morphology, phonology, syntax. It means you've got a talented tongue." Kirk quipped.

"I'm impressed. For a moment there, I thought you were just a dumb hick who only has sex with farm animals." said Uhura.

"Well, not only." said Kirk, making Uhura laugh. Suddenly, a large man in a cadet uniform came over to the two of them.

"This townie isn't bothering you, right?" asked the large man.

"Oh, beyond belief. But it's nothing I can't handle." replied Uhura.

"You could handle me, if that's an invitation." Kirk smirked.

"Hey! You better mind your manners." growled the large man.

"Oh, relax, cupcake, it was a joke." said Kirk as he put an arm around "Cupcake's" shoulder.

"Hey, farm boy, maybe you can't count, but there are four of us and one of you." declared Cupcake, anger evident in his expression.

"We'll see." said Kirk as an aura of flames bloomed around him like a red lotus flower. Uhura was starstruck.

"Bloody hell!" Cupcake gasped in amazement, but then slowly recovered and him, along with his three entourages, activated their quirks as well, not minding a bit that they were weak in comparison to Kirk's Hellflame. They were about to engage in a fight when somebody whistled.

"Outside. All of you. Now!" said a voice. It was none other than Christopher Pike, a Starfleet officer and George Kirk's best friend. He had this commanding aura around him, could turn heads by just walking by and when he raised his voice, the whole of San Francisco shook. He was, in fact, quirkless but when you got to know him, it was the most insignificant thing about him. In an instant, every cadet obeyed and they all high-tailed out of the bar, mumbling random stuff like "he wouldn't even listen" and "what a freak". Meanwhile, Pike went over to a still-flaming Kirk and said "You won't burn this place down, will you?"

"You can whistle really loud, you know that?" said Kirk as he withdrew his flames.

_LATER..._

"You know, I couldn't believe it when the bartender told me who you are." said Pike.

"Who am I, Captain Pike?" asked the young man.

"Your father's son." replied the captain.

"Can I get another one?" Kirk asked the bartender, which she complied to.

"For my dissertation, I was assigned the USS Kelvin. Something I admired about your dad, he didn't believe in no-win scenarios." Pike said.

"Sure learned his lesson." Kirk muttered.

"Well, it depends on how you define winning. You're here, aren't ya?" asked Pike.

"Thanks." Kirk grumbled.

"You know, that instinct to leap without looking, that was his nature too, and in my opinion, it's something Starfleet's lost." Pike quipped.

"Why are you talking to me, man?" asked Kirk.

"'Cause I looked up your file while you were ready to commit arson. Your aptitude tests are off the charts, so what is it? You like being the only genius-level repeat offender in the midwest?" Pike told him.

"Maybe I love it." Kirk spat.

"Look, so your dad dies. You can settle for less than an ordinary life. Or do you feel like you were meant for something better? Something special? Enlist in Starfleet." Pike insisted.

"Starfleet?" Kirk laughed. "Sorry, sir, but no can do. I'm thinking of becoming a Pro Hero."

However, Pike refused to give up. "If you're half the man your father was, Jim, Starfleet could use you. You could be an officer in four years. You could have your own ship in eight. You understand what the Federation is, don't you? It's important. It's a peacekeeping and humanitarian armada. Riverside Shipyard. The shuttle for new recruits leaves tomorrow oh-eight hundred. You know, your father was Captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved eight hundred lives, including your mother's. And yours. I dare you to do better." He then left as Kirk stared at a USS Kelvin-shaped salt shaker.

And after a lot of thinking, Kirk's plans to become the greatest hero the world has ever seen were suddenly...toast. In the end, he chose to become part of Starfleet, and he also made a friend by the name of Leonard McCoy, whose wife divorced him and took the whole damn planet in the divorce, leaving him with nothing but his bones, thus spurring Kirk to give him the nickname Bones. Turns out Bones's quirk was just as awesome as Kirk's—it was called Purification, the ability to heal anything he touches. And since space was disease and danger after darkness and silence, it turned out to be quite useful. However, Purification had its limits too—it could heal, but it was unable to bring back dead people. Nevertheless, Kirk still found it awesome. Time passed, and another friend joined him and Bones. Her name was Bethany Bright, and she had the ability to create and control ice. Kirk thought she was the perfect match for him—they said "opposites attract", after all. However, Bethany saw him only as a friend and remained impervious to his advances. She did take him on mock-dates after all, including one time she took him to a beautiful field not far from the Starfleet Headquarters, with a swirly-shaped tree standing in it.

"This tree is known as the Tree Of Wonders." said the freeze girl.

"The Tree Of Wonders?" Kirk asked in confusion.

"It's named that because it's the oldest tree that lived, and it's home to the beautiful fireflies that come at night every so often. Few people had seen it at night with its amazing lights that make the field and the tree so beautiful," Bethany replied, then she began singing.

_The sun is nearly gone,_

_The lights are turning on,_

_A silver shine that stretches to the sea,_

_We've stumbled on a view,_

_That's tailor-made for two,_

_What a shame those two are you and me!_

_Some other girl and guy,_

_Would love this swirling sky,_

_But there's only you and I,_

_And we've got no shot,_

_This could never be,_

_You're not the type for me!_

"Really?" asked Kirk, disappointed. Bethany ignored him, and continued on singing.

_And there's not a spark in sight,_

_What a waste of a lovely night!_

Before Kirk could say anything, an explosion was heard in a distance. The Starfleet Headquarters were under attack! Kirk and Bethany quickly hurried back to find a villain—and he looked like a quite powerful one, as he had already gravely injured several officers. Though Kirk had chosen Starfleet in the end, he carried some of his heroic antics with him. He was about to rush in and challenge the villain, when an imposing voice spoke from a corner:"Let me handle this."

Both Kirk and Bethany stared at the direction it had come from. The voice belonged to a Vulcan, the race known for their logic and telepathic abilities. _But how far would he fare against an actual supervillain?_ Kirk wondered, which would soon be answered...

_~cue Yuga Aoyama's theme~_

And who could've known? He had a quirk. _The Vulcan had a quirk._ And he was putting it to good use. He fired an electric spear at the villain, who then slumped to the ground, defeated.

"Who is that pointy-eared bastard?" asked Kirk, dumbfounded.

"Oh, that's Commander Spock. He's one of our most distinguished graduates." said Bethany dreamily. "Surely you haven't heard of _him,_ the son of Electoplant?"

"He's Electoplant's SON?!" Kirk yelled. He'd heard all about the famous hero Electoplant who was also his mother's best friend, and how she announced her retirement following her marriage to Ambassador Sarek. But what he never knew was that the two had a child together, and he was now looking at that child with his own two eyes. And what is worse, _he had stolen Kirk's thunder._

Then suddenly Spock turned to look at him. His piercing eyes bore into Kirk's soul; a lightning-like glow emitting from those two orbs. He held a confidence in his iron gaze that oozed into his body—the Vulcan felt dangerous to him, not in the way Kirk feared for his safety, but in the way that his heart seemed to lay itself bare. For a second, Kirk remembered looking into those same eyes before, but the question was, when? Anyways, Kirk had never desired anything before, never thought to want something for himself. But something about this man, the son of Electoplant, made his crave breaking, shattering under the pressure and blossoming into something raw and new.

Kirk couldn't control his feelings even as he attempted to return to his dorm room, but to no avail and he kept on wandering about as he began to sing.

_Beata Maria,_

_You know I am a righteous man,_

_Of my virtue I am justly proud._

_Beata Maria,_

_You know I'm so much purer than,_

_The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd!_

Images of Spock flashed through his mind, wielding lightning in such a graceful display meant for his eyes only.

_Then tell me, Maria,_

_Why do I see him dancing there,_

_Why his smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul,_

_I feel him, I see him,_

_The sun caught in his raven hair,_

_Is blazing in me out of all control!_

Kirk realized that the strange feelings he was having for Commander Spock were no ordinary feelings. He suspected he was going towards one of the deadliest sins ever known:lust!

_Like fire,_

_Hellfire,_

_This fire in my skin,_

_This burning,_

_Desire,_

_Is turning me to sin!_

Kirk was poisoned with the thought of him. He thought he saw him everywhere, and it was driving him insane. His whole body was up in flames at that moment.

_It's not my fault!_

_I'm not to blame!_

_It is the sparky guy,_

_The witch who sent this flame!_

_It's not my fault!_

_If in God's plan,_

_He made the devil so much stronger than a man!_

_Protect me, Maria,_

_Don't let the siren cast his spell,_

_Don't let his fire sear my flesh and bone!_

_Destroy Spock,_

_And let him taste the fires of Hell!_

_Or else let him be mine and mine alone!_

He smiled darkly with his mind made up, knowing exactly what to do.

_Hellfire,_

_Dark fire,_

_Now, Vulcan, it's your turn,_

_Choose me or,_

_Your pyre,_

_Be mine or you will burn!_

_God have mercy on him,_

_God have mercy on me,_

_But he will be mine or he will burn!_

Kirk fell to his knees as he finished his singing. As soon as he finished his note, he let out a huge burst of flames and fell down, face-first, with the image of Spock in his mind.

Pike looked anxiously from a distance, visibly worried about the son of the man he loved a long time ago.

* * *

Three years passed, and Kirk had decided to take the Kobayashi Maru test for the third time. "We're receiving a distress signal from the USS Kobayashi Maru. The ship has lost power and is stranded. Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them." said Uhura.

"Starfleet Command has ordered us to rescue them, Captain." Bethany relayed the word to Kirk.

"Two Klingon vessels have entered the neutral zone and are locking weapons on us." said McCoy.

"Oh, that's OK." Kirk stated casually, earning a puzzled look from everybody. Overhead, the instructors were equally dumbfounded.

"Did he say don't worry about it?" said one instructor.

"Is he not taking the simulation seriously?" said another. Meanwhile, inside the simulator, everything was going on smoothly.

"Three more Klingon warbirds de-cloaking and targeting our ship. I don't suppose this is a problem either." said McCoy.

"They're firing, Captain." Bethany added.

"Alert medical bay to prepare to receive all crew members from the damaged ship." said Kirk.

"And how do you expect us to rescue them when we're surrounded by Klingons, Captain?" asked Uhura.

Kirk remained adamant. "Alert medical."

"Our ship is being hit. Shields at sixty percent." McCoy informed him. "Well, should we, I don't know, fire back?"

"Nah." said Kirk.

"Of course not." McCoy grumbled, and the power seemed to go out for a second.

"What is this? What's going on?" cried an instructor.

"Hmm...arm photons, prepare to fire on the Klingon warbirds." ordered Kirk.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Bethany complied.

"Jim, their shields are still up." said McCoy.

"What?"

"No, they're not." the doctor corrected.

"Fire on all enemy ships. One photon each should do it, so don't waste ammunition." Kirk commanded as the Meat Loaf song "Bat Out Of Hell" began blaring from the comms. In no time, all the Klingon ships were taken down. "Begin rescue of the stranded crew. So, we've managed to eliminate all enemy ships, no one onboard was injured, and the successful rescue of the Kobayashi Maru crew is underway." ordered Kirk.

Meanwhile, the instructors were all awestruck. One of them asked "How the hell did that kid beat your test? And, how'd he sneak a Meat Loaf song into the whole deal?"

"I have no idea." replied Spock.

_LATER..._

"This session has been called to resolve a troubling matter. James T. Kirk, step forward." said Admiral Richard Barnett. "Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council, suggesting that you violated the ethical code of conduct pursuant to Regulation One-Seven point three of the Starfleet Code. Is there anything you care to say before we begin, sir?"

"Yes, I believe I have the right to face my accuser directly." said Kirk, and much to his surprise, it was the very one he was lusting after.

"Cadet Kirk, you somehow managed to install and activate a subroutine to the programming code, thereby changing the conditions of the test." Spock said calmly, sending a surge of anger and betrayal through Kirk.

"Your point being?" asked Kirk, trying his best to remain calm.

"In academic vernacular, you cheated." said Barnett.

"Let me ask you something, I think we all know the answer to. The test itself is a cheat, isn't it? You programmed it to be unwinnable." Kirk retaliated.

"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario." Spock snapped back.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios." Kirk declared.

"Then, not only did you violate the rules, you also failed to understand the principle lesson." said Spock. "You of all people should know, Cadet Kirk. A captain cannot cheat death. Your father, Lieutenant George Kirk, assumed command of his vessel before being killed in action, did he not?"

"I don't think you like the fact that I beat your test?" asked Kirk.

"Furthermore, you have failed to divine the purpose of the test. The purpose is to experience fear. Fear in the face of certain death. To accept that fear, and maintain control of oneself and one's crew. This is a quality expected in every Starfleet captain." said Spock.

Kirk couldn't handle it anymore, and turned on his flames. He was fuming, completely lost in his anger. The edges of his flames were blue. "S'chn T'gai Spock... _DUEL ME!_ "

A sudden shockwave hit Spock. Not only the human knew his full name, he pronounced it perfectly. It took a moment for him to recover, and when he did, he replied "Challenge accepted."


	3. Two Unsuspecting Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock finds himself lusting after Kirk, and receives advice from a family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, one of my OCs is introduced. If she were ever to be canonized and given her own movie, I see her being portrayed by Lupita Nyong'o.
> 
> I'm planning to include Liviana Charvanek(that Romulan commander lady from The Enterprise Incident). Originally I intended to include Charvanek just to spite Nero, but her role just kept getting bigger and bigger and eventually I made her part of the crew. Also, Carol's gonna show up earlier than in the movies for the sake of McCarol. 
> 
> Vuhlkansu Translation:  
> Lesek=Thank You
> 
> Klingon Translation:  
> ghopwI'="unhand her"  
> nIteb Qob qaD jup 'e' chaw'be' SuvwI'="a warrior does not let a friend face danger alone"

_**For I reckon that the sufferings of this present time are not worthy to be compared with the glory which shall be revealed in us.** _

"S'chn T'gai Spock... _DUEL ME!_ "

A sudden shockwave hit Spock. Not only the human knew his full name, he pronounced it perfectly. It took a moment for him to recover, and when he did, he replied "Challenge accepted."

And both were immediately grounded by the Admiralty, Kirk for cheating _and_ challenging an instructor to a duel and Spock for accepting the challenge. Bones had also said something about it, but at that point of time, Kirk wasn't exactly paying attention. Poor Kirk sat on the bunk in his dorm room, staring at the shrine full of keepsakes that he'd collected through the past three years—all of them having something to do with Spock. Yes, he was still deeply infatuated with the half-Vulcan despite him being the one who called him out. And he couldn't help it. It was almost as if they were _meant to be_. "Do you know what the worst part about all of this is?" Kirk whispered to himself as he kept his head hung low. The silence that followed only encouraged him further. "Even after all of this, that argument we had in front of the Admiralty, after all the heartbreak…I still want you…"

Suddenly, he received a phone call. It was from the Number Three Hero Sherman "Rivulet" AKA Hydros, who he'd first met during one of his reckless adventures. He'd trespassed into Native American territory and came face-to-face with one of the tribesmen, and had attempted to put up a fight only to discover that his opponent had a water quirk, and the two ended up becoming friends.

"Hey, Shermy." smiled Kirk. They hadn't interacted for a long time since Sherman got accepted into the hero society and Kirk became part of Starfleet.

"James!" cried the hero. "Long time no contact, old friend. Do you remember the old days, when I used to extinguish you whenever you got mad and went up in flames?"

Kirk softly laughed. "Yes, yes I do. That act never failed to calm me down." Even after all those years, water was still his only weakness. Then Kirk proceeded to tell Sherman all about his infatuation with Spock, as well as what happened in the past three years.

"What?" asked Sherman, then said "If that is true, then it makes you a two-spirit. This is what two-spirits do."

"What is a two-spirit, exactly?" asked Kirk.

"You are."

"Yes, you said so. But why?"

"Because you want the Vulcan."

"So I am a two-spirit because I want other males? The way that a woman would?"

"Yes." the hero confirmed. "We all understand that everyone has their place in the great circle of life. We have several other two-spirits among us. Male and female bodied both. If you ever need guidance, o'great and powerful lord of the flame, then you can always call me up."

Kirk sighed as he ended the call. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door. It was Gaila, an Orion he had been with the last few days. "Are you OK, Jim?" she asked as she entered.

"I'm fine." said Kirk, quickly pulling the sliding door shut to conceal the shrine. The Orion girl gave him a reassuring smile, and told him that it was bold of him to challenge an instructor, and not just any instructor but _the_ Commander Spock, to a duel and that if it ever commences, she'd love to see him win. Putting an act was easy; he told her that he'd dedicate his win to her. Gaila was a beautiful girl, but she was not what he wanted. In fact, she was quite the opposite. She was soft, small and very feminine. The one he longed for was edgy, tall and defined. Kirk slightly shook his head to chase the stupid perfect Vulcan from his thoughts as he and Gaila fall into a torrid embrace on the bed.

When all is said and done, he dismissed her and cried himself to sleep.

Meanwhile, Spock was in his quarters, thinking of the rebellious young cadet that had rigged the Kobayashi Maru so he could pass it. As much as he hated to admit it, he was finding himself being drawn to the young man—something he couldn't help, as if they'd had some kind of relation in the past. His mind kept drifting back to the cadet, wanting to punish him severely for cheating, to touch him all over and feel his smooth skin under his long fingers. He wanted to spread those same thighs and fall between them. To feel the boy's touches upon his own skin and hear his flustered voice as he whimpered for more. "Oh my God..." murmured the half-Vulcan.

His foster sister, Michael Burnham, knocked on the door. "Hey, Spock, it's Michael. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Oh, do come in." came the rather depressed reply.

Once inside, Michael asked him what was the problem, and Spock just spewed out everything via a mind meld(with the other's consent). After the whole ordeal, Michael was now looking more red in the face than black. "You...you really wanna do it? With _him_?" she blurted out.

"Yes. Every time I see him, the ancient passions, the emotions of our warrior ancestors, all the fires of my Vulcan heritage, all the emotions I have tried so hard to conquer, come over me in a flood. I can't help but want him. What should I do?"

Michael put an arm around her foster brother's shoulder. "Oh, little brother...I understand. If Amanda was here, she would have understood you too. But whatever you do, please don't force yourself on him. I heard that he challenged you to a duel, howzabout putting a little more bet on it? If you win, then you're free to do whatever you want with him. But if you lose..."

"I can't give him up." Spock exclaimed.

"I know, Spock. I know. In case you lose, try courting him first. I'll aid and abet you in any plan necessary." With that, she began singing.

_MICHAEL:_

_So many years, you faced the world alone,_

_Frightened that life might pass you by._

_Then he appears, someone who smiles at you,_

_This is no time to question why._

_Love can find you when you least expect._

_Funny how two lives connect._

_That's how it starts,_

_Two unsuspecting hearts._

_Let yourself go, give someone half a chance,_

_Maybe he's waiting just for you._

_You never know, this could be paradise,_

_Maybe your dreams just might come true._

_And you'll never know how things might go,_

_Once you've shared your first "ollo"._

_That's how it starts,_

_Two unsuspecting hearts._

"Oh, I don't know, Michael—" Spock started feeling unsure.

"And you never will if you don't give it a chance! Now listen to me:you are a beautiful young Vulcan male." Michael replied.

"Me?!" Spock asked, surprised.

"Yes, you, silly, you! Look at those eyes! And those lips, just the right shade of green!" Michael said. "And with the perfect quirk, Spocky, it could be wonderful!" she encouraged.

_MICHAEL:_

_In a world where nothing's sure,_

_And nothing's ever guaranteed,_

_You should trust the way you feel,_

_That's the only thing that's real._

_It's like magic how your spirit soars,_

_Once you feel his hand in yours._

_That's how it starts,_

_Two unsuspecting hearts._

_SPOCK:_

_In a world where nothing's sure,_

_And nothing's ever guaranteed,_

_I should trust the way I feel,_

_'Cause that's the only, only thing that's real._

_It's like magic how my spirit soars,_

_Once I feel his hand in mine._

_MICHAEL:_

_That's how it starts,_

_SPOCK:_

_That's how it starts,_

_MICHAEL:_

_Two unsuspecting hearts._

_SPOCK:_

_It's like magic how my spirit soars,_

_MICHAEL:_

_Once you feel his hand in yours._

_SPOCK:_

_That's how it starts,_

_MICHAEL:_

_That's how it starts,_

_BOTH:_

_Two unsuspecting hearts!_

Michael and Spock then hugged each other as the Vulcan happily said "Lesek, Michael."

"You're welcome." the human replied, then flashed her brother a smile before exiting the room.

That night, Spock dreamed of himself as a majestic thunderbird. His wings beat the wind, sending thunder rolling, lightning erupting from the tip of his wings. But it was as if he was swimming in the sea, as if his element wasn't his any longer. Because Kirk—he carried himself above the wind, light as a single feather, radiant as the sun. He looked up and saw Kirk as a phoenix, burning. The sun felt Kirk's presence and reached its fingers for him, the light rays pierced Spock's clouds like spears, like how love pierced his heart. It felt wonderful and horrifying. He could bring thunder upon the land, get rivers swelling, creatures running—but Kirk, he could light the fire of a broken heart, get deserts blooming and chase the winter away. To others, Spock was fear—but Kirk was hope. But it didn't matter with them.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Kirk found a hardcover book on his front steps. It was a novelization of "Civil War Collision Course", one of the legendary Leyenar Oh's greatest hits—he remembered watching that one way back when he was a teenager, in his carefree days. When he finished reading, he found a note tucked in behind the final page, done in poorly-written Standard:

_You've got a hold of me,_

_Don't even know your power,_

_I stand a hundred feet,_

_But I fall when I'm around you._

_I'm not asking for a lot,_

_Just that you're honest with me,_

_My pride is all I got,_

_Please have mercy on me,_

_And take it easy on my heart,_

_Even though you don't mean to hurt me,_

_You keep tearing me apart,_

_Would you please have mercy on my heart?_

_—S_

Some time later, Kirk was talking to McCoy and Bethany about the subject. "Do you think it's _him_?" he asked.

"Who, the pointy-eared hobgoblin?" Bones asked back. "He didn't seem _that_ interested in you. It's a trick. Somebody's tryna mess with you." he declared crossly. Bethany, on the other hand, kept her mouth shut. If it was supposed to be part of a harmless practical joke, then the letter was from either Uhura or Gaila. But if it was meant to be malicious...Wait, _hold on a sec_...In the early morning, she had went book shopping to get some more romance novels and had encountered one Michael Burnham, rummaging through the movie novelization corner. And it was interesting enough that Michael had a certain half-Vulcan as her foster brother...a half-Vulcan whose name began with an S...

Bethany now had an idea as to who wrote the note. And she didn't know whether to be excited or freaked out.

Miles away, in an abandoned warehouse, a gang of three men had an adolescent girl surrounded. The girl was trembling, covering herself with a force field. "P...please, kind sirs, leave me alone..."

This statement angered the leader. "What did you say to me?!" he yelled.

"I don't want to be raped by you! No means no! Now leave me alone!" the girl yelled back, picking up all the courage she could muster. Enraged, all three of them activated their quirks. The leader's forearms were instantly covered with cone-shaped blades while the second man grew a pair of red, dragon-like wings. The third man's fingers got longer all of a sudden, and immediately, the leader began hitting the force field with his blades. The poor girl's force field soon gave way as the leader withdrew his blades and began ripping at her clothes. "No! Please!" The girl crumpled in agony as his rough hands gripped her breast tightly, squeezing painfully as he continued to undress her. She cried out as he bit down on the flesh of her shoulder and flung her into a nearby corner in just her undergarments, terrified by the undeniable intent in his gaze as he started to climb on top of her while the other two kept her pinned. She screwed her eyes shut as much as she can and was powerless to do anything other than wait for the inevitable.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a gun cocking, a sound that hadn't been heard in centuries since phasers were invented, and slowly opened her eyes. A hooded and masked woman was holding a shadow gun to the man's head. "ghopwI'." the woman spoke softly.

"What the f*ck are you saying?" snarled the leader. "I was about to get some hot action..."

The woman made a low growl, apparently that lowlife didn't understand Klingon. Soon, the gun dissolved and a shadow bat'leth took its place. The leader once again brought forth his blades, and he was soon joined by the other two.

"You won't win, bitch." snarled the leader. "After all, there's three of us and one of you."

"Let's see about that." the woman retaliated, and in no time, the fight was on. The horrified girl watched from the corner she was in. In one swift movement, the woman took down the one with the wings and the one with the long fingers, leaving only her and the leader. The man swung his blade arms at the woman, which she quickly dodged and then she made a deep gash in his back with her shadow bat'leth.

The leader collapsed to the floor in pain as the woman shaped a d'k tahg out of shadow and slit his throat with it. She then walked towards the half-naked girl, took off her cloak and wrapped the girl in it. "It's OK, I've taken out the trash."

"T...thank you...nice lady..." muttered the girl.

"You're welcome." replied the woman as she took off her mask, revealing a beautiful coffee-colored face with forehead ridges like a Klingon, causing the girl to flinch a bit.

The woman gave the girl a reassuring smile. "Don't be scared. I won't hurt you, and besides, nIteb Qob qaD jup 'e' chaw'be' SuvwI'."

The girl had no idea what that meant, but she assumed it was a good thing. "What's your name?" she asked innocently.

"I have no name." replied the woman. _Since my so-called "parents" left me, I renounced the name they gave me._ "And ever since I made my underground hero debut, everybody has been referring to me as "Shadow" or something like that, and I don't think you'd be satisfied with just that."

"What if I give you a name?" asked the girl. "Since you look like a Klingon, will you be OK with me calling you Klingon Lady?"

"Klingon Lady..." murmured the woman. "I like the sound of it."


	4. How To Struggle With Life & Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightyears apart, two very different people have separate thoughts about their past and former loved ones.

**_Above all, keep loving one another earnestly, since love covers a multitude of sins._ **

Michael Burnham thought she was one of the unlucky ones. She had a powerful quirk, one that allowed her to control the earth around her and since Vulcan was a desert planet, her training grounds were unlimited. Her foster family was kind and caring, and she had a supportive crew on the USS Discovery. But the one thing she lacked was love; she was one of the few who didn't have a partner much to her sadness, as she watched all the happy couples all around Starfleet Headquarters. She had tried and failed to fall in love—twice; her first attempt was on T'Pring, her childhood friend and Spock's betrothed. Michael tried courting her once using her quirk, she spent the whole night creating a beautiful road which led to an elaborately crafted sand sculpture of T'Pring.

"I made this for you." Michael had said. "T'sai T'Pring, will you be my girlfriend?"

And after a lot of thinking, T'Pring finally admitted that she had feelings for Michael as well. Over the span of a week, they had come to seek each other out in the dark, to kiss and embrace, and were lovers in secret.

One night, after a passionate moment, T'Pring asked "Will you fight for me when I declare koon-ut-kal-if-fee?"

"I will." replied Michael. "I really don't want to fight my brother, but hey, anything for love."

And Michael was delighted to have the most beautiful girl on Vulcan as her wife, until _it happened._ At what was supposed to be their sacred temple, Michael found T'Pring making love with a man. And what was worse, she recognized that man by the lightning scars on his body. It was none other than Stonn, one of those who had bullied Spock in his childhood and, as a result, had been the first to fall victim to Spock's electricity quirk. At first, she thought he was raping her but the look on T'Pring's face stated otherwise.

"Harder..."

His strong hands on her ass, her pendant breasts bouncing with each of his thrusts; it was more than Michael could stand.

"Please, Stonn, harder..."

Less than a minute afterward, Michael made her presence known. Immediately, both of them jumped away from each other. Michael walked over to the two, and asked "Why?"

T'Pring spat in her face. "Did you really expect me to fall for a monstrosity like you? No. I only wanted you because that half-breed bastard you call a brother holds powers that no other on this planet can combat but you. Filthy whore."

Angered, Michael proceeded to exact her revenge on them both with her quirk. The ground shook and cracked under T'Pring and Stonn, and soon, it swallowed them both.

Satisfied with her work, the maddened Michael returned home like everything was normal. Although she was able to cover it up as an earthquake, the consequences had haunted her for years, even after she followed Spock to Starfleet. There, she met the two people who helped her heal—Phillippa Georgiou(both of them to be exact), who had been like a mother figure to her, and Ash Tyler, the man who she came to view as her true love. The first time she had confessed her dark past to Phillippa and Ash, they had accepted her like it was no big deal.

After all, Phillippa, the one she had right now, was an evil dictator that had taken many lives back in her own universe and Ash was a Section 31 member who had merged with a murderous alien(a Klingon to be exact). Although the fact that Ash was now a hybrid had caused him and Michael to break up at some point, both of them still had leftover feelings for each other. Michael remembered the day the two renewed their relationship as she sat by the Tree Of Wonders.

_~FLASHBACK~_

Ash and Michael were kissing each other as they then parted lips and looked at each other lovingly. "Babe, that was amazing." Ash chuckled.

"You really do like me, do you, Ash?" Michael asked.

"Of course I do. I know I screwed up at first when Voq took over, but I've changed and I'm in love with you now, Mikey. I really am." Ash admitted.

Michael blushed and said "I gotta be honest too, Ash. I'm in love with you as well. I mean, you are the most hottest and handsomest Klingon hybrid in the whole entire universe and..." She then sighed lovingly. "You're like my dream come true."

"Well, par'Mach'kai, I guess I'm your one and only dream that's coming true." Ash lovingly replied before kissing Michael again.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" Michael asked.

"Of course" Ash nodded.

"Well, you see…" Michael started then began singing.

_MICHAEL:_

_All my life has been a series of lonely space,_

_And then suddenly I bump into you,_

"I was thinking the same thing!" Ash exclaimed. "'Cause like..."

_ASH:_

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place,_

_And maybe it's the party talking or maybe the fondue._

_MICHAEL:_

_But with you, I see your face..._

_ASH:_

_But with you, I found my place..._

_BOTH:_

_And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_Love is an open door..._

_ASH:_

_I mean it's crazy..._

_MICHAEL:_

_What?_

_ASH:_

_We finish each other's—_

_MICHAEL:_

_Sentences!_

_ASH:_

_That's what I was gonna say!_

_MICHAEL_ _:_

_I've never met someone..._

_BOTH:_

_Who thinks so much like me!_

_Jinx! Jinx again!_

_Our mental synchronization_

_Can have but one explanation..._

_You and I are just meant to be!_

_Say goodbye, (Say goodbye)_

_To the pain of the past,_

_We don't have to feel it anymore!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Life can be so much more!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_With you!_

_Love is an open door..._

Ash and Michael kissed each other again before Ash asked "Can I say something crazy? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" Michael gleefully cried.

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Michael sighed as she slumped against the tree's base. Her and Ash's new relationship had lasted a little more than a week before Voq caused them to break up—again. Suddenly, she felt a presence next to her as she was snapped out of her reverie and turned her head to see a Roylan, whose name she remembered as Keenser. Usually she'd seen him with the Scott guy, making crazy contraptions that would amaze all of Starfleet. It was rare that people would see him on his own.

"What's troubling you?" asked Michael.

Keenser paused for moments, and then his lips formed a silent word. A name. "Gaila."

Michael recognized the name, it belonged to an Orion girl who had enrolled in Starfleet Academy along with her brother Kai. "Lemme guess, is she bullying you?"

"No."

"Alright. You have a crush on her or something?"

"That is correct." replied Keenser. Secretly he had a crush on Gaila but he knew it would never come true due to him being a Roylan and Gaila being an Orion.

"I understand." said Michael. "Those Orions...they're pretty, aren't they?" With that, she began singing Two Unsuspecting Hearts to him, and he listened eagerly.

* * *

Lightyears away, a certain troubled Romulan was also reminiscing about his love life. His mind harked back to his teenage days, to the moment where love had its hold on him for the first time.

"Ayel!" a young Nero called out as he chased his best friend down a flowering hill, and then he tackled him to the ground. "I've got you now!"

"Ow!" cried Ayel. "Nero! What was that for?"

"Nothing." replied Nero. "I just wanted to hold you in my arms, that's all. You're like a dear brother to me and I never wanted that to change, but the truth is, whenever I'm with you, I have this...feeling."

"What?" asked Ayel.

As if he was reciting a poem, Nero confessed. "To say it's love would be too simple, too obvious. It's more like a calling, a vocation, something I was put on this planet to do. Now I'm shooting with the stars, and I'm flying with the angels, and my heartbeat is a symphony the closer I get to you. If I had a t'hy'la, it would be you."

"Too bad we're not really t'hy'lara." said Ayel. "That being said...I wish you were my t'hy'la too, Nero. In fact, I liked you always, and I was jealous of the girls that followed you around like lost pets."

Nero gave Ayel a little kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, I won't ever leave you. After all, we all know what happens to one who has forsaken their beloved."

Yes, indeed, Romulus had its old tales just like any other planet, and the most terrifying out of them all was the legend of Thea and Amulius, two young lovers who had pledged themselves to each other long ago. Amulius was a general whose name was feared and revered through many galaxies, and Thea was the only one he held a soft spot for...until _it happened._ One day, Amulius saw the Emperor's daughter from afar and, enraptured by her beauty, left Thea for her. The heartbroken Thea went to the temple of Karrienas, the goddess of revenge and prayed to her for retribution. Karrienas answered Thea's prayers and, as a result, Amulius got caught up in an unwanted incident and was stripped of his title and honor, and lived out the rest of his life alone and miserable among the lowest of low.

"Will you swear to me that you will always be with me?" asked Ayel.

"I swear." said Nero. "After all, I'm not a moron like that Amulius was. We'll never taste the wrath of Karrienas as long as we both shall live, I guarantee you." And so, from that day, Nero and Ayel decided to become lovers, and they often laughed about the antics of the young women, all seeking both their hands in marriage. Sometimes, they would chase those girls off by saying that being married to a miner won't be the most pleasant thing, and for a while, they managed to stay like that.

But despite it all, one of the women managed to get through it all. Her name was Mandana, and she held genuine feelings for Nero after all, even going as so far as to say that she will endure all the hardships that come with being married to a miner. And in a while, Nero began spending more time with her than with Ayel. They didn't speak about it. It was for the best. After all, Mandana did not get to follow Nero to all those mining grounds, which Ayel did. But as time passed, their relationship devolved into something fully platonic even when they'd meet up in what sparse free time they had. During one meeting, on the Narada, as they overlooked the vast expanse of space, Nero spoke freely about Mandana, now his girlfriend of several years.

"She's really something."

The first officer of the Narada hid his scowl well, hands on his hips. He let the rays of starlight blind him, crimson bleeding into his vision.

"I love her, Ayel. I'm going to ask her to marry me."

The feeling in his chest wasn't going away, but he swallowed it down deeper and clapped a hand on his captain and friend's shoulder, smiling widely while congratulating him. His vision still hadn't cleared. And once he was back in his quarters, he let the tears flow freely.

"How could you?" he wept, "You promised that you'd always be with me..." What he didn't know was that there was a divine presence watching over him from above, determined to carry out revenge on Nero.

And although it took a long time, the perfect tool was found.

The Hobus star was dying, and if it ever were to go supernova, it would devour not only all the nearby star systems, but the entirety of the Romulan Star Empire. Fortunately, the Vulcan Ambassador Spock had a solution. The rare mineral decalithium could be used to make a powerful weapon known as red matter, and with the right amount of red matter, an artificial black hole would be created to devour the Hobus supernova. Nero had agreed to aid and abet the ambassador in any plan necessary, and he talked about it to Mandana, now his wife and pregnant with his child.

Mandana had encouraged him, saying that he must do what his heart knows to be right.

"I won't miss the birth of our child. I promise." said Nero as he left for the next meeting on the ship.

"Promise me that you won't come back 'till you've succeeded. Our son wouldn't want any less." said Mandana.

"What?" asked Nero.

"Yes, it's a boy. And when he grows up, he will be a miner just like his father." Mandana replied. "Now go. And make us both proud."

"Yes, my love." Nero said as he embraced his wife, and left for the Narada.

And so, Nero had a little talk with Ambassador Spock, got his hands on a buncha decalithium and even got to know Captain Lady Enterprise of the USS Enterprise-E. Turns out the captain was also the starship's conscious—for some STRANGE reason, all the Federation vessels had their conscious stored in human bodies. Captain Lady Enterprise was the first starship to be her own captain, and judging by how well she handled her crew, the Federation had truly made the right decision.

Another little talk later, Nero decided to hand the decalithium to Ambassador Spock so that the Federation scientists may make red matter out of it, but with a warning:"If Romulus dies, I will hold your people responsible.".

In order to make good on his word, Ambassador Spock outfitted the fastest ship Vulcan could afford—a jellyfish, but even he could not interfere with a god's will. Karrienas indeed answered Ayel's silent prayers, and Romulus was consumed by the supernova, taking Mandana and her unborn child with it. Upon learning this, Nero was grief-stricken.

"W-w-what am I supposed to do, Ayel?" he sobbed, and Ayel could feel the wetness spreading through to his own skin, sinking into his cold bones. "I lo-loved h-her."

"I know."'

"Loved her-er more th-than any-ything."

"...I know."

They stayed pressed into each other, Ayel sadly gazing down at his best friend as his shoulder shook from the pain. "I've never felt so lonely," Nero admitted, and Ayel had to stop breathing, or else he would have started crying, too.

"You'll always have me," he offered. It wasn't meant as anything other than supportive. But Nero's delicate emotions, combined with Ayel's hand inadvertently sliding just a little too low on his back, made Nero seize up. "No!" He shouted, throwing himself off of the bed and away from his friend, enraged and heartbroken. Ayel stilled in surprise, shocked by the expression of hatred on Nero's face.

"I don't want you! I want her!" He wept, falling to the floor.

"Captain..."

"I want her back," he cried quietly, wetting the plush carpet with his tears. "Please..."

Hours later Nero apologized, but Ayel told him there was nothing to apologize for.

More time passed, and the Narada's entire crew had tattoos all over their skin. There was a tradition on Romulus that, when a loved one died, you would paint your grief upon your skin. Ancient symbols of love and loss. In time the paint would fade, and with it the period of mourning. Life would go on. The crew of the Narada had painted these symbols on their skin. But they burned them deep, so that they may never fade. Because life does not go on, but revenge does.

"Congratulations, Vulcan. You just signed your death warrant." said Nero, referring to Ambassador Spock. Afterwards, the Narada visited a vault full of military items, where she got retrofitted with Borg technology and gained sentience just like the Federation vessels, although she lacked a proper human body to place her conscious in.

Commander D'Spal, the vault's leading lady, was a bit of a soothsayer as well as a warrior. Weeks before all this could happen, Karrienas had visited her in her dreams and told her that Captain Nero of the Narada has violated the oath of love he made to his first officer, therefore incurring the goddess's wrath. She called Ayel aside and told him about Karrienas's divine wrath, saying that "Your captain must know this, or his thirst for revenge will lead the ship to doom. Although I'm helping him out, it does nothing more than simply delay the inevitable."

That left Ayel distraught. He remembered Nero's words to him long ago:

_"We'll never taste the wrath of Karrienas as long as we both shall live, I guarantee you."_

"Liar." muttered Ayel. "You promised..."

And on the way to Vulcan, the Narada had gotten entangled with a Klingon armada led by General Worf and escaped unscathed, while Worf himself was severely injured and was left in the care of his friends at the Enterprise. While this was happening, Spock's jellyfish had dropped a piece of red matter into the ever-growing supernova and was successful in stopping it—but with unexpected consequences.

The Narada arrived just in time as the black hole was being formed, and as a result, got sucked into it and then hurled into a different timeline and a different universe. And upon arriving in that other universe, her crew went through many things—encountering the parents of the legendary Captain Kirk, getting marooned on a Klingon prison asteroid, all in the span of 25 years.

And...

"Sir, we've arrived at the coordinates you calculated." Ayel called out to his former lover. Although they were able to rekindle the old flame they once had during the time spent on that dis-asteroid, this time, it was a bit...different.

"There's nothing here." said another crewman.

"What are your orders?" asked Ayel.

"We wait. We wait for the one who allowed our home to be destroyed, as we've been doing for 25 years." said Nero.

"And once we've killed him?" asked Ayel.

"Kill him? I'm not gonna kill him. I'm gonna make him watch." said Nero as a black hole opened and a jellyfish came out of it. "Capture that ship." he ordered.

_"Welcome back, Spock."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I went over and shamelessly replaced Data with a humanoid avatar of the Enterprise-E, as a means of foreshadowing for things to come.
> 
> BTW...the goddess Karrienas is but one of the many names used to refer to the "mysterious force" that will be meddling with the crew frequently in the entirety of this series, most of the time I will be referring to the force as simply _it_.


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wheel of Fate starts turning as our heroes gather, one by one and the promise of t'hy'la shows its first glimpse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, we meet a crucial member of the crew! Also, we hear some words from Bones's family, Lynne Lucero and our dear Commander Charvanek.
> 
> Kid Saavik is courtesy of AlbusGellertAlways, who goes by SpirkTrekker42 on FFN.

**_Now to him who is able to do immeasurably more than all we ask or imagine, according to his power that is at work within us._ **

Darkness.

That's what surrounded Kirk when he was aware of his surroundings.

He was completely eclipsed in darkness.

He took a step forward, expecting something, anything to happen.

Nothing did.

Kirk continued to walk in the darkness, silent.

The darkness soon changed its shape into a planet.

Earth.

The darkness was changing into Earth.

But, this Earth was grey. Blank. Ghost-like.

"This planet is empty." a stoic voice said. Kirk looked around. Nobody in sight.

Kirk walked around, looking for the owner of the voice.

"There used to be people here, but they are now gone." the voice continued. They were consumed by _it_. _It_ was telling them to trust _it_. Now, this planet is gone. Eaten away by the spirit of _it_ , which can never be truly satisfied."

Kirk ran down an alleyway to find a Vulcan standing there, dressed in white, chiton-like robes, draped over one shoulder, tied around his waist to make a short skirt, leaving his arms, legs and half his chest bare. He was reading from a small book in his hands. His back to Kirk, unaware.

"This planet is empty, so I will keep searching." he said. His long black hair blew about him softly. "Searching for a planet with people in it, one that has not been consumed by _it_. Searching for the one for me, and only me." He turned a page. "The one for me, and only me is the only one to defeat _it_. Not only that, but the one for me and only me...also holds onto my heart." He turned around, his glowing eyes eyes glued on Kirk, his voice distorted with Spock's. "Tell me, are you the one?"

Kirk sat upright and gasped, holding his head in his hands. He looked around his room, half asleep.

As Kirk drifted off to sleep, he thought about the dream, and how much darkness had surrounded him during it. "A dream filled with the stench of darkness..." Kirk muttered, and soon, he was asleep once again. Maybe he'd call Sherman up and tell him about the whole ordeal.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Despite both of them still being grounded, Kirk didn't regret challenging Spock to that duel. The problem was, how should they work it out? Right now, the only option available was the training grounds, where quirky cadets learned new techniques and quirkless ones learned how to defend themselves. Kirk himself had been there many times to practice his Flashfire Fist skill set(he was unable to use the Hell Spider out of fear that it could harm other cadets). That aside, the book and the note delivered to him was still a subject of mystery; Bethany suspected that Spock might have been the one who sent them.

So he quickly wrote something back.

_S,_

_Meet me at the training grounds at 9:00_ _PM._

_—JTK_

He then went out to Starfleet Academy's courtyard to find somebody to deliver it, when he heard somebody singing from a distance.

_I've heard there was a secret chord,_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord,_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this,_

_The fourth, the fifth,_

_The minor fall, the major lift,_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof,_

_You saw her bathing on the roof,_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you._

_She tied you to a kitchen chair,_

_She broke your throne, she cut your hair,_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah!_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_

_Maybe I've been here before,_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor,_

_I used to live alone before I knew you,_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch,_

_Love is not a victory march,_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

_There was a time you'd let me know,_

_What's real and going on below,_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in you?_

_The holy dark was moving too,_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_

_Maybe there's a God above,_

_And all I ever learned from love,_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you._

_It's not a cry you can hear at night,_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light,_

_It's a cold and its a broken Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah,_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

Kirk followed the voice, and found a young petite girl with pointed ears. She seemed to be Vulcan but Romulan features were also visible on her face, making it unable for Kirk to make out what exact species she was—although the two races did share common ancestry. "Who are you?" he softly ashed her. "My name is James Kirk."

"S'chn T'gai Saavik Lhaihtrha, daughter of Spock." the girl replied much to Kirk's surprise. The object of his desire had a daughter...omigosh, what if he was married? He didn't even want to think about it.

So he instead asked, "Aren't you a little bit too young to serve in Starfleet?"

"Today's Take Your Kid To Work Day, didn't you know?" she shot back. The girl had spunk, and Kirk liked it.

"One last question, can you go all sparky and glowy and shoot lightning from your body? Your daddy does that, y'know."

"Unfortunately, no. I cannot generate electricity like father does, nor even control the earth like Aunt Michael does. In fact, none of my parents were human so I'm afraid I do not have the necessary gene for one to manifest what your people call a quirk."

Kirk was stunned. "Whaddaya mean, you don't have quirky blood? But Spock..."

"I was adopted." the girl coolly replied. "I was a product of an attempt to re-unificate the Vulcans and Romulans, born to Merrok and T'Lora Lhaihtrha, formerly Merrok D'harvanek and S'jck T'hei T'Lora, on the year 2250. My birth parents had first met on a remote planet, and had fallen in love. However, the Star Empire disapproved of my birth father marrying a Vulcan girl, so we were all sentenced to death. My sister Valeris was 11 at that time and I was 5."

"How horrible!" Kirk gasped.

"Thankfully, some family members from both the D'harvanek and S'jck T'hei clans managed to get me and my sister to safety at my birth mother's request, and we were adopted by Commanders Spock and Burnham shortly after. My sister is now 14 and a hero-in-training, and I am 8." said Saavik, before adding "But, I do happen to have something..."

Kirk found himself floating in the air, and Saavik hadn't budged. "Whoa!" cried Kirk. "Is that...telekinesis? That's my dad's quirk! You know George Kirk, right? From what I'd heard, he had a telekinesis quirk."

"On Vulcan, telekinesis is a rare trait." Saavik explained as she put Kirk down. "It only manifests within the reldai, the planet's priestess. I've seen Lady T'Pau, the current reldai and my adoptive great-grandmother, use telekinesis to shut people up once and I wasn't even aware that I had the same abilities."

And as he kept talking to her, Kirk wondered what it would feel like if he had a daughter like Saavik. (For the record, he also learned how she was named—after Valeris, T'Lora thought she was going to have a male child this time so she picked a male Vulcan name for the unborn fetus, but when it finally matured enough to see the light of the outside world, it happened to be yet another girl. Nevertheless, the name had stuck.)

Lightyears away, on an asteroid-ship that was the last refuge of an alien race known as the Fabrini, yet another 8-year-old girl wondered what it would feel like if she had stayed with Dad anyway. Her name was Joanna McCoy, and to her, everyday was Take Your Kid To Work Day. Her mother, Natira, was the spiritual leader of an entire people and Joanna felt like too much pressure was being put on her by being her daughter, which made her a princess of some sorts. And what was worse, Natira only wished to exploit her for the healing quirk she inherited from her father; it was weak in comparison to her father's but it was more than enough to the inhabitants of Yonada. So she decided to do the unthinkable—escape from paradise. Before leaving, she cast one last look at her mother, dressed in the traditional high priestess's garb—an elaborate blue dress with separate sleeves and a gossamer veil that seemed to float all around the place. She looked so elegant, that one Leonard McCoy couldn't help but fall for her.

As Joanna boarded one of the emergency shuttles, she wondered what her father was doing now. She missed the days they all lived together on Yorktown, the McCoy family were close friends with the Sulus next door and they were almost treated like one large extended family. Leonard loved Hikaru Sulu and his husband Ben like brothers, and as a result, Joanna was also close to the Sulu twins, Demora and Nanashi. One day, Joanna had asked Hikaru how did he have the twins, and made an interesting discovery—there were several options for a same-sex couple to have children, such as adoption, surrogacy or replicators. The second option was what Hikaru and Ben chose, with Hikaru's sister Yuki volunteering.

 _Ah, those were the days,_ Joanna thought as her shuttle flew through space. She missed her father, she missed her de facto family, and most of all, she missed Nanashi. The feelings she had for him surpassed any form of friendship, to the point she began to suspect that it must be love. Sure, those days were filled with nothing but joy, until it all came to a sudden end when Dad left to enlist in Starfleet and Mom once again boarded Yonada to lead her people to the promised land, taking everything from Dad in the process—including custody of the girl.

What Joanna didn't know was that her mother indeed cared for her, she just couldn't find the time.

Suddenly, the shuttle found itself in a crossfire between a Romulan ship and a pirate ship. It lasted for about five minutes, enough to seriously damage the small spececraft. "Attention, unidentified vessel," said an imposing female voice from one side of the comms, "You have trespassed the territory of the Romulan Star Empire, prepare to suffer the consequences!"

"Aww, Livi, stop being so stuffy, will ya?" said another, this time more playful female voice from the other side of the comms, then suddenly Joanna was beamed aboard the pirate ship in a matter of seconds before the Romulan ship could destroy the shuttle.

She had her eyes closed for a minute, and then opened them again to see friendly faces. "Well, ahoy, matey!" said the leader. "Name's Lynne Lucero, and this is my ship, the Calliope. Welcome aboard!"

"Please don't hurt me, I've got nothing!" cried the girl.

"We won't." the pirate captain smiled. "We might be pirates, but we're not exactly bad people. In fact, we're doing this for a living. You see, all of us used to work aboard a Starfleet ship." She then removed her black cloak to reveal a golden shirt.

Joanna was amazed. "Then how did you end up here?"

"I was captain of the USS Cabot and these were all my crew...until the tribbles took over. The little abominations forced us to abandon ship, and we were left not knowing what to do next until we finally made up our minds and decided to become pirates. So we hijacked this ship and made it ours."

"How?" asked the girl.

Lynne smiled. "Like this." she replied, and used her quirk to create a strong gust of wind that made Joanna float. "My quirk is called Whirlwind, with it, I can manipulate the air around me. This is just a portion of what I'm truly capable of."

Suddenly, everybody heard shouting in Rihannsu from the comms. "Uh-oh," Lynne muttered, "My old foe is at it again. Looks like we gotta run!"

"If you should run, then take me to Earth." Joanna said. "Please. I wanna meet my dad."

"Alright!" said Lynne. "Where do you want me to take you?"

"Starfleet Academy." said the girl. "My dad is a cadet there." At the mention of Starfleet, Lynne swallowed thickly but after a moment, she nodded and ordered her first mate to put the ship into warp. Unbeknownst to them, the Romulans followed shortly after.

Little did they know, destiny was slowly being put into place and soon, the weirdest yet bravest crew the universe has ever seen would be formed. Just a few more members to visit and the lineup would be complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I do love McCarol but Bones/Natira is seriously underrated, so in this story, Joanna is half-human, half-Fabrini.
> 
> Lynne is basically Inasa Yoarashi.


End file.
